The International Affair
by 101Azey
Summary: It's the year 2075 and the youngest president in U.S. History has just been signed in: Alfred F. Jones. Arthur Kirkland is the Prime Minister of England. A treaty requires them to meet at least once a month, and some not-so-small things happen. USUK. Temporarily Paused.
1. Introduction

The charming blonde stepped out of the building, shaking hands with the people on both sides of the aisle, and one whispering in his ear "Congratulations."

The blonde was Alfred F. Jones, who was the youngest president in U.S. history, only at the age of 35, and the first one to not be married and have a family. It was the year 2075, one year before the 300th birthday of the United States of America.

This day was the day he was signed into office. Probably the most exciting day of his life. He couldn't believe that he had really won the race quiet yet.

He smiled at the Chief Justice. He smiled and waved at the crowd. He placed his right hand on bible.

"Repeat after me. I do solemnly swear," The Chief Justice said

"I do solemnly swear," Alfred said putting on a straight face.

Prime Minister Arthur Kirkland watched the television in 10 Downing Street as his new business partner took the oath of office. The man was charming, winning the vote by winning over the minorities; promising tax cuts to the small business owners, rights to gays, ect.

Arthur just prayed that this one wouldn't be anything like the last one, who almost destroyed the reputation of both of they're countries. You see, the United Kingdom and the United States where like one country. One VERY bipolar country. They had the pretty much same military, just different leaders and laws.

That agreement was made after the third world war, when the U.K. almost fell into pieces, and the Americans helped and supported the Brits so much, that some started referring to the two countries as the 'USUK'.

The last American President was a total git, and tried to declare war on the Russians, who they had been allies with before hand, and the Chinese, who they had already been in hot water with.

Arthur couldn't stand the man. The first time Arthur walked out of a meeting out in frustration was on the news, but after that it happened so often, they didn't bother to report it anymore.

It seemed as if President Jones could charm the dress off a nun. It was surprising he was still single. He had dirty blonde hair with a cowlick at the front, baby blue eyes and a strong build. He may have glasses, but that added even more to the charm.

As Arthur was thinking, his pet landed on his shoulder and nudged him. He was often citied for choosing such a girly pet. It was genetically engineered, like most things where these days. It was a cross between a rabbit, eagle, and something green that he couldn't quite remember. They lived for an extremely long time As well. Arthur had gotten his when he was only five and gave it the name of 'Flying Mint Bunny', which he still called it.

Arthur sat down on the chair, watching the American give his first speech as the Commander-n-Chief of America. His words where simple, yet inspiring, and hopefully true. The last one made a speech like this, but didn't live up to his word.

The camera followed the blonde as he walked in the parade towards the White House, and Arthur smiled.

**Hello there Thanks for reading my Fan Fiction! I will NOT be talking about Artie's job a lot, mainly because I don't get British Government** -**American- I've tried Googling it, but it seems like Google DOESN'T WORK ANYMORE –Kicks Google- So, sorry to anyone/everyone that gets it if I get ANYTHING about the PM wrong. But, this is in the future so things MAY have changed. Sorry for it being so short. This was just an introduction. Caoi!**

**P.S. if anyone COULD explain the British government to me, please do!**


	2. Meeting

Alfred looked up from his laptop, rubbing his eyes. He knew that writing any bill was tedious to make sure that there where no loop holes, but heck, he was just writing the bill for gay marriage, something no other president even talked about doing.

The secretary came on. "Mr. President, the Prime Minister of England, Arthur Kirkland, is here for your monthly meeting."

Only one word went through Alfred's mind: SHIT! He had been told earlier that the Prime Minister was about to land and to be ready, but he just thought he could work on the bill a bit more.

"Alright, send him in!" Alfred said, putting the pocket he had been snacking on under the desk, and anything else that would look bad.

He stood up and waited at the coffee table, straightening his sleeves on his jacket.

A few seconds later, the press came in to observe this historical moment: One of England's best and youngest Prime Ministers meeting the youngest President of U.S. history.

After they where all set up, the Prime Minister walked in. Alfred noticed how short he was. But it was the eyebrows he tried not to stare at. THOSE FREAKING EYEBROWS.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. President." The Brit said, putting out his hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Prime Minister." Alfred smiled, shaking his hand. They allowed the press to take pictures of them for a few moments, the press left shortly after.

"My eyes are here, Mr. President, not there."

Alfred diverted his eyes from the eyebrows and looked at his emerald green eyes ."Sorry Prime Minister, it's just that-"

"They're large, I know, I know, now can we please get to work?" The honey blonde said, sitting on one of the couches that where perpendicular with the desk. "I trust that you have all of your materials ready."

Alfred noted how confident he was. He realized that Arthur knew this room better than him. "I'm sorry, but no, I had lost track of time while I was working on a new bill."

Arthur looked up from the paper he had just pulled out of his briefcase. "Oh? And what bill would that be?"

Alfred got his computer and brought it over, showing him. "This one."

"Oh, already trying to fulfill your promises to the gay community I see." The other said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for not having my materials ready." he apologized, scrambling around his desk to find them.

"It's quiet fine. This is your first week leading a world leading nation, and you where trying to keep one of your promises to your people." Arthur said, looking up at the taller blonde. "Something that your predecessor never did."

Alfred locked eyes with the other. "I guess you're right." Then, he found his papers and sat down across from Arthur.

"I could I get a cup of English tea?" The other asked, trying to find the spot he wanted to start on.

Alfred nodded and called up a maid with a kettle of tea, some sugar, honey and a cup, then some coffee.

"Thank you, love." Arthur said to the maid and poured his tea. "So, about the war in China…"

Around eight o' clock, they headed down to dinner, still talking about what to do about the threat of war in Kenya.

Arthur was okay with this new President. Yes, he got off topic and had **horrible** grammar, smelled like a fast food place, was loud, and had insulted Flying Mint Bunny…. but he had ideas, mostly outrageous ones, but he had to admit, some things he hadn't thought of, and they could really work.

That pesky wing-dog of his was trying to weave in and out of their legs as they walked. He would have been able to do it to, if his large wings didn't get in his way or get a feather caught in-between someone's legs.

The American laughed and patted the side of his leg, after Arthur had been tripped.

"Keep your bloody beast under control!" Arthur growled, standing up.

"Aw, Tony was just having a bit of fun." Alfred pouted a bit.

"Still, if you can't control a bloody **dog** then you can't possibly be fit to lead a whole **nation**."

Alfred just smiled. "Aw, c'mon, Artie-"

"My name is **Arthur Kirkland,** nothing else, not unless you want to call me **Prime Minister**." Arthur growled at the American. That was one of his pet peeves. He **hated** when people gave him the nickname 'Artie' when they weren't either related and had a good relationship or **in** a relationship.

Alfred took a step back, throwing his hands up in the air. "Wow, sorry Arthur, didn't mean to offend ya or anything."

Arthur glared, and stepped into the dinning hall, with Alfred striding in by his side, allowing the press to take pictures as he sat down at his spot at the table.

The dinner was uneventful, as in nothing news breaking happened.

Alfred noted how used Arthur was used to this kind of thing. Alfred found it a bit awkward eating in front of cameras, mainly because he knew that he had some bad eating habits like eating too fast, getting food all over his face, and sometimes eating with his mouth open. His family had never bothered to correct him when he was younger.

That made him feel self-conscious about the way he ate. Not only was it weird with his manners, but he was used to privacy when eating. Something just made him jumpy when eating in front of cameras.

The Prime Minister was also elegant in some ways. He was never rude to anyone around the table, but he knew that was just a mask. Arthur would speak his mind in not-so-polite ways behind doors, scolding him for him 'horrible, ghastly' ideas that came from a 'wanker' or 'git'. He was also just elegant in the ways he handled things. Alfred; not so much. Arthur could handle situations, like someone insulting his height or eyebrows more smoothly then Alfred could, saying something witty and clever, making you self-conscious of yourself.

It was around midnight and Alfred was determined to get at least half way on the bill for gay marriage, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" He replied, leading to someone opening the door.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President, for disturbing you this late…" The now familiar British voice came from the other side. Alfred looked up to see the short Prime Minister. "But I was wondering if I could see that bill of yours. I've been thinking about legalizing gay marriage myself, but I don't know how to start it."

Alfred blinked, looking at the man who hadn't bother to change out of his flannel pajamas. "Umm… sure…" He said, offering up his laptop.

Arthur took the laptop and sat at the spot on the couch that he had sat at earlier. "Sorry for not getting dressed, but it's a bit late for that."

Alfred walked over, sitting next to him. "It's a bit late for coming into the oval office to see a bill." Alfred sighed, eyelids heavy, feeling like he was about to fall asleep.

"Why do you even stay up this late? It isn't like the world is going to end if you don't finish it by morning." Arthur chuckled, the light from the computer reflecting in his emerald eyes.

"I'd like to get this finished." Alfred said, taking his already loosened tie off and leaning back on the couch.

"Hmf. You're going to fall asleep during the day you know. It's very unhealthy staying up this late all the time." Arthur said, looking over at him.

"I usually wipe out at my desk around 11:30. I had a bit more caffeine today that's all," Alfred said, meeting his eye contact.

"Wait, you fall asleep at your desk?" Arthur asked, clearly not expecting it.

"Well, I only have when I've been working on this bill. It's also about how you have to allow gay couples to adopt or foster a child. I've gotten a lot of threats from catholic charities saying that they won't let even gay married couples adopt their children, saying that it's against their religion. It also makes the practice of artificial mating legal."

"I'm guessing that you're not Christian then," Arthur said, reading through the bill again.

"I don't really care about faith." Alfred said, then saw him delete something and re-write it. "Hey! What the Hell are you doing?" He yelled reaching over to grab his MacBook back.

"Don't worry, I was only fixing a grammar mistake." Arthur said, looking over at him again "You said; 'They can marry of they're own sex'. It's 'Their', not 'They're.'"

Alfred knew he got a dumbstruck expression by Arthur's smirk. "It pays to have proper grammar."

"Besides that, it's a good bill, isn't it?" Alfred said, leaning back against the couch.

"It's good, seeing that you've never written one before. It really gives the same rights to us."

Alfred smiled "It's really unfair that they don't get to have a family or marry like we do, and I hope to change that."

Arthur remembered what he said about something else. "What exactly is artificial mating? I've only heard of it."

"Oh, it's when you make either DNA-less sperm or egg-"

"Never mind. I know what it is now," Arthur said, obviously disgusted.

"It's only going to be legal for gay married couples though." Alfred said, his eyes closing a bit.

"Wise idea…" Arthur said, then shook Alfred gently on the shoulder, back awake. "You should go to sleep now."

"No, I have to work on it…"

"It can wait till tomorrow. Now, go to sleep."

"You sound like my mom…" Alfred yawned as he stood up and stretched.

"Well, it seems like someone has to mother you here." Arthur snapped back.

"Whatever…" Alfred said, picking up and tie and jacket.

They walked with each other down the hallway, and then separated when Alfred walked into his bedroom and Arthur continued to his own.


	3. An Awkward dream and More

Touching…. Squeezing... Licking… Sucking….

"A-a-Alfred!" Arthur moaned out in pleasure as the taller blonde licked the sensitive vein on his shaft. The other squeezed his balls, taking his whole length in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip…

Arthur shot up in his bed as his alarm went off. What kind of dream had that been? He couldn't believe he could dream such a thing about someone he had just met! A huge blush spread across his face as he threw his sheets back and changed quickly.

He made his way down to breakfast with Flying Mint Bunny flying right next to him. He still couldn't shake the images of his dream out of his mind, which betrayed him even more. He started thinking about his mother and brothers to get his mind off of it.

"Hey Artie!"

Arthur spun around to see Alfred, blushing from ear to ear "It's Arthur Kirkland or Prime Minister!"

"Sorry, but that takes to long to say," The President said smiling "Can I call you Arthur then?"

First named basis? "Sure, but no 'Artie'," Arthur said blushing a bit.

Alfred smiled "You can call me Alfred or Al if you want I actually don't like titles."

Arthur nodded as they walked into the dinning room.

He was amazed at how much the American ate. Last night he hardly ate at all, but now he could see why. He wouldn't want to be seen with such manners.

"Mr. President, would you please eat with your mouth closed and take smaller bites?" Arthur said a bit disgusted. How had he dream of doing such a thing with such a man?

"Oh sorry Arthur, old habits die hard," Alfred smiled, after swallowing.

"Still, eat with your mouth closed!" Arthur growled "It makes you more pleasurable to be around when you're eating!"

"You are just like my mom…" Alfred said, taking another, smaller, bite. Arthur smirked at how the other actually listened to him.

"It seems like you need someone to tell you what to do, other wise you'd die at your desk from sleep deprivation."

Alfred rolled his eyes a bit.

"So, from now on, we have to some how contact each other at least two times a week. I prefer once during the weekdays and once during the weekends," Arthur said, pushing his breakfast of eggs and bacon away from him.

Alfred finished off his plate before replying. "Alright, sounds okay to me. What days?"

"Any day in the middle of the week is fine with me, but Saturdays on the weekends," Arthur said, sipping his tea.

"Why not on Sunday?" Alfred asked after a swig of coffee.

"Church, and that's my day to relax," Arthur said, petting mint bunny. "Someone of us actually have faith in something more then material."

Alfred shrugged "Hard work and determination tends to get you more things then praying…."

Arthur read the London Times that had been flown in, reading about they're first meeting that previous day. "I know that, probably more than anyone. It's good to have faith in something for that you don't get lost in times of need and never get stuck in them."

"You can do that yourself ya know. I've done it many times."

Arthur kicked the beast of a dog that had been humping his leg. "Let's get back on topic. Contact me whenever you need to tell me something or even if you don't need to at least once a week on weekdays and only on Saturdays."

"What if I really need to talk to you on Sunday?"

"I highly doubt that you'll need me that much."

"What if it's about, like, war or something."

Arthur looked at him then sighed "It's most likely **not** going to happen, but yes. If is **does** happen, contact me immediately."

"Alright," Alfred said smiling "So what we gonna do today?"

"We are going to pick up where we left off yesterday naturally, seeing that we still have pages of just **my** notes to go through."

"It's nothing that big right?" Alfred asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"Nothing to major. Mainly about the war in China actually. We may want to make an agreement with them soon, seeing that the conflict is taking up billions of government in American dollars from both of our nations," Arthur said "Should we go up stairs and get started?"

"Yeah sure," Alfred said getting up and letting the servers pick them up and said thank you.

Arthur followed him up to the oval office and sat down on the couch, opening his brief case. All of his papers fell on to the floor.

"Bloody hell!" He whisper-yelled as he got on his hands and knees to collect them. His hand touched, no landed on, another and he saw Alfred on the floor trying to help him. He blushed ear to ear and so did the other.

"Sorry!" Alfred said, trying to pull away, but Arthur seemed to be paralyzed. Except when he started to lean forward towards Alfred. Alfred locked eyes with him as they're faces neared each other, inch by inch

**knock knock knock**

Arthur bolted back and grabbed his papers from Alfred's hands. What had he just done or started to do?

"C-come in!" Alfred said standing up.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. President and Mr. Prime Minister, but would you like something to drink?" The sweet maid asked, walking in with a tray that had a tray of hot water with tea bags on it, also with little cups of different types of dry coffee that you added hot water to.

Alfred smiled at her "Sure, I'll have the um… one of everything."

Arthur sighed, trying to suppress his rampant blush. "I'll have Earl Gray. Just leave the tray please."

She smiled and put the tray down on the table, and poured hot water over the tea bag and over the first kind of coffee that Alfred wanted. She then walked out of the room, letting them fix they're drinks by themselves.

An awkward silence hung in the air as they took awkward sips from they're drinks. Arthur pretended that his mind wasn't panicking about what had just about happened.

"So…" Alfred began.

Arthur looked up at him, hardly being able to meet his eyes.

Alfred looked down "I actually don't have anything to say…."

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He's speeches where in fact elegant in a simple way, but he must have spent hours on it.

"W-what where you-you going to do?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked up at the other, wondering why he had stuttered. The President of America, stuttering? But, he could understand a bit, seeing that he couldn't find words himself.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Arthur said, sitting back down on the couch. Alfred sat down right next to him, his leg lightly brushed up Arthur's.

"What's first?"

"Well, the production of the war griffiens…"

**A/n Why am I such an awkward derp? Shrugs oh well!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I've just been really busy, and I couldn't get any time! I had all of these things after school, then this huge project… it sucks. Anyway, I got it up (hehe, two points) I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Late Night Accident

**A/N: First off, I just want to say...**

**Wow. I was abandoning this fic, but then I saw all the alerts and reviews (Sorry, I never checked them!) and I had a sudden urge to write another, quick, short chapter. I don't know how I'll do this over the summer, but I will! Now if I can remember the plot...**

**Oh, and also on the little bold comments in chapter two! That was from my BETA at the time. She was getting pissed off by the new word prossor I was using and decided to hate on it, right there on the paper, and I didn't see it. ^-^;**

Alfred blinked harshly at the crude comment that snapped him out of his daze.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at you wanker?" Arthur snapped at him after his eyes drifted.

"Huh? What'd ya mean?" Alfred asked, trying to take a sip of his coffee but then spitting it out because it scolded his mouth.

"You where staring at my crotch! I've never catch anyone else but you staring! Not even with Brown!" The brit said hotly, flushing up.

"Maybe because you didn't hold a meeting that was more then a minute long.." Alfred mumbled, looking down onto his papers.

"Now I know why you're not married," Arthur sneered coldly. Alfred looked up at him with panicked eyes.

"Huh?"

"Your a bloody pervert! Your immature, you can't hold a conversation, you obviously have ADHD since you can't bloody talk about one thing for a minute! You've honestly have fooled the American public!" The late night meetings for the past three days and the stress of having a war over the horizon and having a new co-worker had obviously gotten to him, and Arthur knew that. He just needed to scream at someone, and that very well couldn't have been the public.

Alfred had a sigh of relief, taking a sip of the coffee, more cautious this time His sigh only made Arthur madder as he stood up.

"Hey, pay attention when I'm scolding you, you, you, you over glorified bumbling, spoiled, idiotic farm boy!" Arthur slapped the hand that was holding coffee, sipping the scolding liquid all over his trousers and the couch.

"Ahhhh! Ouch ouch ousdofasdkhfaslkdjchx!" Alfred said as he quickly dropped the coffee all over the rug and tried to dry himself off with a pillow. He stood up out of the hot seat.

Realizing that he may have just sterilized the President of the Untied States, Arthur quickly got the pitch of cold water and threw it on the other crotch.

'Ahhh! GOD ARTHUR WOULD YOU JUST FUCKING STOP?" Alfred yelled at his shorter counter part. The sudden change in temperature didn't help at all, in fact, it made Alfred yelp.

"I'm just trying to help!" Arthur yelled back.

"Just, JUST STOP YELLING!"

The two men glared at each other, the room quite and the only movement from the window, lights shinning in the night.

"Are you alright sir?" The secret service asked as they knocked on the door. They had been ordered by Alfred to wait outside.

"Yes, were fine," Alfred replied.

"We should sleep." That was the only polite excuse Alfred could think of.

"You should change trousers and pants. It looks like you bloody pissed yourself." Arthur smirked a bit at this.

"Yeah. You should really go and sleep. Your horrible when your tired," Alfred said as he walked towards the door, looking back at the last moment "Oh, Artie, the reasons that you listed earlier about why I'm not married, those are all wrong."

Arthur had a confused look on his face as he watched the American leave. He walked out of oval office, apologizing to the maids that where waiting to clean up the mess. Walking through the corridors, he thought of other reasons that President Jones might not be married.

_Maybe he's... no he can't. _Arthur sighed as he thought of the most hopeful reason, well hopeful for him, that Alfred wasn't married yet. He changed into his pajamas as he thought.

"He probably just hasn't found the right girl yet..." Arthur muttered as he slipped into his bed, the hopeful reason never leaving his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

**A/N**

**So... uh... HI. I did it!... I wrote a two page chapter! **

**Anyways, I'm writing this, and it's literally midnight here. I'm supposed to be working on a school project about CCD and the Bees! SHHH! Don't tell anyone! **

**Any who, Alfred's got a bit of baggage from his teens that he's never gotten rid of. Arthur's just gay (Maybe more, we'll see).**

**I meant for this to be a cracky chapter to renew this stories life, but opps I plotted.**


	5. Morning Walks

Arthur woke up the next morning actually refreshed. He knew it was because he had finally adjusted to the time change. He glanced over at the alarm clock that was going nuts. Five A.M.

After his morning shower, he started to wonder what the President did in the mornings. They where after all going to be working together closely, and it was better if they were friends. Plus, Arthur still felt bad about yelling at President Jones, then burning him. He only had until noon to apologize to the man.

Arthur sighed to himself. A lot of Presidents and Prime Ministers had become good friends in the past. It didn't look like that would happen this time. It wasn't good to insult (or burn) the other like that on the first three days.

He pulled his pants and shirt on, and set out to find the new president. The hallways of the White House were comfortably warm, and somehow the decorations made the neo-classical home seem cozy like a farm house. He hadn't noticed this before, but was great full that he did. He wondered around the halls, seeing a few staff run around to ready the home for the day.

Since he couldn't find the somewhat illusive president, he started walking back to his room.

As he made it to the top of the stairs, he saw Alfred walking out of the room opposite of his.

"Good Morning Mr. President," Arthur offered, hoping to spark some kind of conversation.

"Good Morning Prime Minister," Alfred greeted groggily. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, for once." He replied, nodding his head "Where are you off too?"

"I'm going for a morning swim," He replied, motioning o the wimming gear on his arm "It's a morning ritual."

Arthur thought for a second "Do you mind if I come along?"

"You want to come along with a ADD man who fooled the American public?" Alfred commented, turning his back to walk the other way. "You sure have some strange logic." And he left.

Arthur had really screwed up, hadn't he?

**A?N: I have a few things, like Arthur to Apologize for.**

**I'm really really sorry about how short things is.**

**I'm even more sorry about not updating. BUT I DID! :D **

**And thank you to everyone who reviews and follows this story 3 I love you all! **

**P.S. This story is going to become a bit more mature, which I think is appropriate since they are supposed to be the leaders of two powerful nations. Just warnin' ya.**

**And Please, please review! I want to know what you guys think, and I live for feedback 3 **


	6. Mint Bunnies and Swimming

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn. IT!_

Arthur growled to himself as he repacked his bags. He shouldn't have let that late night frustration get to him! He should have been the more responsible one of the two! He was the more experienced one!

He _just _couldn't wait for the articles in the paper claiming that they hated each other's guts and that they didn't work well together. Arthur had a way of attracting stories like that, even if he was just talking to the other ministers. It was the reason that he was so angry as a teen, so violent.

_No,_ he thought to himself, _Don't think of that. If you do, somehow it'll end up in the papers._

It really wouldn't have been a lie if the papers accused Alfred of hating Arthur. After all, he had called him un-cort-able and a liar. He felt a pang of guilt. He knew exactly how that felt.

He didn't know if he'd see the other before his plane left that day at noon. He hoped he would, if only to apologize for the night before.

Arthur got no such chance. The only time he saw the President was when he was sayng good bye to him at the airport.

"Goodbye Prime Minister, have a nice trip," Alfred offered with a handshake.

"Goodbye, Mr. President." Arthur smiled politely back with so many other foregen and national dignitaries. "I'll see you in England next month."

And he was off. There was no stop from his job, even if he was on a plane.

Shifting through the papers concerning parliament, plans, and ministries, took his mind off of his problems with the President, even if he was now thinking about new problems. He had a press conference tomorrow on how his first meeting with the new President of the U.S. was, and a cabinet member was speaking out against his decision to tighten up restrictions on biological experimentation. That was a problem. He had to update the Queen in a few days, immediately after which he had to see that frog of a French president.

He would choose President Jones over President Bonnefey any day.

But, he didn't get much chose did he. He glanced out of the window into the clouds beneath him and the sky above him.

His green companion nudged his hand, causing him to smile for the first time in days.

"Hello there flying mint bunny," He cooed "Are you here to make me feel better?"

* * *

><p>Alfred looked up from his paper work as his assistant walked in. He took out the ear buds from his ears.<p>

"Hello Mr. President, I brought you your coffee," the twenty-something brunette smiled.

"Thanks James," He smiled and took the cup from Jame's tanned hand. "I appreciate it."

"oh! I need the papers from Alica today as well," He informed James "You wouldn't mind getting them for me, right?" Alfred asked after taking a sip of coffee.

"Not at all sir, I'm here to get what ever you need." James reminded him "Anything else you need?"

_Some ass would be nice…. _"No, nothing at all," He smiled.

As James nodded and walked out the door too do what he was told, Alfred couldn't help but feel the stress of his job get to him. He had a huge crisis about to happen, he was nervous about foreign diplomats because of the whole incident with Kirkland, and that part of his mind that always panicked about his affections was starting up again.

He sighed, running his hands through his honey hair. Taking off his glasses, Alfred rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had developed slight bags underneath his eyes, which each morning he covered up with foundation. He needed to seem healthy and powerful- not sleep deprevived and weak. And damn, was he good at applying that foundation.

He had thought governing Illinois was tough. Sure, it was a shitty (some said the shittist) state before he took office and by the end of his term, Illinois was no longer a shitty place to live. He had gotten jobs into the southern half of the state (Meaning non-cook county), slashed the debt by two fifths, and improved the education a bit. That was nothing like the problems he was facing here. At state level he never had to worry about another state attacking you, no matter how much the cubs and cardinals hated each other. There was no thirteen trillion dollar debt at state level. There was no fear of being found out for all the world to see. To have no where to go after an event like that.

He felt overwhelmed. He couldn't help but wonder if any other President's felt this way. Felt this hopeless. Maybe Arthur was right- he had fooled not only the American public but himself. Fooled everyone in more ways than one.

Alfred shook his head. No. He couldn't let these thoughts get to him. Everything would go down the shitter. He would start second guessing himself. He couldn't give up on his nation or the public. He just needed to cool down and get his mind off of things.

He knew just how to.

"Mr. President, where are you going?" The security asked him as he was walking out of the west wing through a glass door.

"I'm going swimming," he said simply.

"Alright sir," the head of security nodded and alerted the other secret security members where he would be going.

Oh yeah. There wasn't any security knowing exactly where you are at all times at the state level either.

He took the outdoor route to the pool, simply enjoying the beautiful land his new home was on. The grass was unbelievably green, and some of the elegant trees were almost three hundred years old. It showed in their gelothic size and the long, curving branches. He cherry trees where in full bloom and he couldn't help but pick a blossom as he past.

He opened the door to the cabarn, stepping inside the locker room for the presidential pool. He stripped out of his suit, hanging it up in the large locker for the clothes wouldn't get wrinkled.

He had looked down to coordinate putting his swimming suit on, but couldn't help but admire and be happy with his body, until he saw a new flab of fat on his abdomen.

"I've gotta stop eating that chocolate chef gives me when he knows I'm stressed…" Alfred sighed frustrated.

He walked out to the pool, goggles on and ready. Taking a few quick steps towards the cool water, Alfred dived in and let his troubles wash away with each stroke.

**A/N **

**EHEHEHE. I made fun of my own state XD I bet Al was the first non-corrupt Politian in Illinois for years!**

**And so, this chapter was of relatively nice length this time, and was defiantly more mature than previous ones. Don't get your panties in a bunch if there are a few grammar mistakes. I don't have a BETA and I technically wrote this from 10 P.M. on a day that DLST was in effect; to 2 A.M. on a day that DLST was not in effect. I was supposed to get an extra hour of sleep tonight. LOL NOPE. **

**P. S. So, I just realized that the timing was totally off for the season I had in mind and the current inauguration day. Whoops. So, as the Author of 2076 in this story, I am moving Al's Inauguration day into the spring. There, everything's better now :3**

**Please, Review and such, even if you didn't like it. I wanna know what I did wrong/right. **


	7. Dog Love

Arthur scowled.

He did that a lot.

Especially when he was around a certain French man.

"Prime Minister Kirkland!" President Francis Bonnefy greeted in French. It came with a warm handshake, and a pat to Arthur's side. "It iz nice to zee you again!"

Arthur shook his hand back, his fingertips grazing Francis's fancy watch. "It's nice too see you too, President Bonnefey." He greeted back in fluent French He could hardly hold his scowled back as Francis's hand lingered for a bit too long on his side.

"I trust that your flight was pleasurable?" Francis was only doing small talk, something every politician needed to know how to do.

"We hit a bit of turbulence, but yes, it was rather nice," Arthur said going along with the conversation only for the French press that was in the room to see their meeting.

Francis motioned for Arthur to take a seat in a comfortable arm chair. Arthur accepted and sat, his black suit creasing at his crotch and mid section. Francis mimicked him, his navy blue suit somehow not creasing. Damn that blonde haired frog! Always being smoother than Arthur!

Francis's blue eyes twinkled with amusement as he recognized the distaste in Arthur's face. Arthur found that he preferred looking at the American's eyes rather than the Frenchman's.

He preferred the American over the Frenchman in almost all ways. Even down to the pets.

Francis's cat with mischievous blue eyes looked up at him from the foot of the chair.

"Meooooowwww~" it purred. He jumped up on his lap, crushing Arthur's balls. The head of the British Government hid his pain well, but couldn't help but sneeze when the cat's tail tickled his nose.

Arthur sighed. This happened every time. He picked the cat up off of his lap and set him on the floor.

"I see that Noèl is happy to see you as well!" Francis chuckled, showing off his perfectly white teeth. The press chuckled with him.

That teeth whitening bastard.

"Yes, you cat does seem rather fond of me, doesn't he?" Arthur forced a chuckle.

"Oui, oui…" Francis smiled.

* * *

><p>Alfred leaned back to smile at his dog's face peeking up at him. He petted the dark brown fur, feeling some of the stress wash off.<p>

"hey boy… do you wanna play some catch?" He asked fondly and scratched his chin. Tony flapped his wings excitedly. He pulled away from the desk and started too run in circles as the answer.

He smiled and stood up, his hips popping from sitting down so long. He was getting too old, too fast.

His adorable pet distracted Alfred. He had grabbed as many toys as he could, and he was fighting to keep them all in his mouth. Alfred stepped on a squeaking duck. He chuckled and bent over to pick it up and place it back on the plush creamed colored chair that was filled in with different dog toys. He had to admit that he treated his dog like his kid.

Alfred enjoyed doing that though- he had a want to take care of children, and since he didn't have a family of his own, he either looked after his dog or his niece and nephew. Ever since he was on the campaign, he had seen less of his sister's kids. That dropped to hardly ever seeing them once he was elected.

He wondered if it would be worth it to marry a nice woman that he wasn't attracted to, for that he could have a family.

He opened up the wooden door to the hallway and his dog bolted out, dropping a few toys along the way.

Alfred laughed loudly and went along behind him, picking up the mess. He followed him all the way outside, ending up with all but one toy his pup had taken with him.

When they made it out to the large green open space, Tony trotted over and sat the last toy down. He examined the toys in his owner's hands, then snatched the unicorn.

The President laughed, and set down all of the other toys, then throwing the unicorn for his winged-dog to catch.

* * *

><p>"Come on Artie-"<p>

"Don't call me that," He retorted in English "And please stop speaking French."

"Oh, but it is a beautiful language, no?" Francis chuckled and switched to English "I do not understand why you do not like zpeaking François. It iz all mozt-"

"It gives me a head-ache," He sighed. The short built and short tempered Prime Minister poured the steaming water over the tea bag. He stirred it gently and turned around to look at the Frenchman.

"You are ze only person I have met that getz a heaache because of François," He scoffed at the shorter man.

"And you are the only person that I have met that always give me a headache," He took a sip of his unsweetened tea.

Francis frowned then smiled "Oh, you love to use classic british come backs, don' you?"

"They're not comebacks," he glared "It's the truth."

Francis smiled amused. He loved teasing his British counter part. He was always so cute when flustered. If he wasn't married, and if Arthur wasn't such a brat when around him, he may have considered making Arthur more than just a business counterpart.

But, Arthur was a brat, a mean one, and he had horrible eyebrows. Francis happened to be a married man as well, with teenaged children. He had to leave his promiscuous days behind.

That was too bad.

"Well, if you do not want to have a few drinks with me, would you like too join my family and I at dinner? Maybe a movie?" Francis smiled. He knew he had cornered the other.

Arthur sighed "Alright," he couldn't say no. That would be horrible for his reputation! He would be seen as mean if he said no. He didn't want to seem mean, he wanted to seem strong willed, steadfast, and determined, which he considered himself. It seemed like most of the House and of Britain agreed with him.

"Wonderful," Francis smiled and stood up. "Dinner is served at seven."

Right before he closed the door, he turned around "And we will be speaking François."

And he was gone.

And Arthur laughed. It was good to laugh.

It was good to watch something other than rain.

He settled down in the plush armchair near the window and gazed out at Paris. This city deserved the title of 'City of Love'. He admired the architecture and flow of the streets.

He felt a special connection to this city. It made him hate and love this city. It made him feel despise, and made him feel drawn too it.

Arthur began too think of his first trip to Paris. Then he forced that out of his mind.

/if you think about it, they will find out/

Arthur sighed. He hated the way that worked. It was true, for him at least. It seemed like every time he screwed up and was trying to fix the fuck up, it leaked out. It was frustrating, knowing that you couldn't cover anything up in this big bumbling government. It even happened with is personal life. The single night he had thought about and joked about some stupid things he had done as a teen, it had leaked out. It was splashed across tabloids that the candidate for Prime Minister had a tattoo.

Arthur assumed he was cursed. His past always came back to haunt him, and he prayed that a little secret of his didn't leak out.

Oh well, he could always defend himself and bark and growl like a Bulldog.

He smiled over his tea. English Bulldogs had always been his favorite...

But, American Collies had always intrigued him as well.

***Dies on computer* So… Much… RESEARCH. DAMN YOU BRITISH GOVERNEMENT FOR CONFUSING THE SHIT OUTTA MEE! *Flails* **

**But seriously, I do a lot of research into Artie's job…**

**And might I say that I have a new found respect for what a Prime Minister does. **

**And might I also say that I think that the way the Prime Minister/Deputy Prime Minister takes questions from the House of Commons is cool. I watched Nick Clegg and the Leader of the Opposition (I didn't remember her name...) battle it out on a channel in the House of Commons until 11:40 on Sunday. It seemed like one of those movies that's about corruption in the British government with yelling and heckling from the different parties… It was pretty fun to watch for me, and actually kicked me in the butt to write this again.**

**I love your reviews btw! I got one that was like 'I LUVED TO BITCH ABOUT MY STATE TO BUT BRITAIN DON'T HAVE STATES BAKJFHDSKFJHSDFJ' **

**It made my day :D You guys can keep on making my day by reviewing and following this story~~3**


	8. English Rains

**N/A: SOOOOOOOOOO... Uhhhh... ****lifesbeenkickingmyass****. Anyways! ****Idon'tknowanythingabouthtepreside nt'sschedualeandsothisisweridso i'msorrytoanypoliticalnerdstha tknowthatthisiswrongButhey,thisismystoryinthefuturesoIc andowhateverIlikeMWHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH****A****H****A****H****A****H****Ah**

* * *

><p>"Mr. President, we're about to land," a secret service man alerted to the fact.<p>

"I can tell," He smiled softly as he gazed out the window. He had never been to London before. The skyline was incredible. It was such a mix of old, old buildings, ozzing history out of their cracks, standing next to the late 20th century, early 21st century buildings, giving off the smooth naive modernist thoughts of the time. It was an evolving city, because of the wars and bombs that destroyed the old and brought the new. Even now, right across the river, there was a new, grand building being built. Across from it was Parliament, boosting Big Ben.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. President, please buckle your seat belts," The captain said over the intercom.

The landing was smooth and effortless. They taxied to a stop and Alfred stood up. He straightened his jacket, and outside his window he saw the British press behind the barricades. 'Like the Beatles in New York,' he mused with a smile.

"It's a bit chilly outside sir," his assistant James informed him.

"God thing a have jackets then," he grinned and opened the plastic tan door to the small closet that held his just-in-case jackets. He pulled out the long, black, wool jacket and pulled it on, wrapping a bright red scarf around his neck. He adjusted his glasses slightly, and tied to black wool sash around his waist to keep the jacket in place. He smiled towards the security men and his entourage as he stepped up to the door.

The door opened for him and he was immediately hit with winds that pushed his hair over and his jacket flapping to his right. He simply laughed and smiled, making his way down the Air Force one ladder. The press snapped photos and took video as he waved to the crowd. He liked the spotlight, just not when it turned bad.

He walked down the run way to the black levitating limo that was waiting for him. He slipped in effortlessly and leaned back on the cushioned seats, sighing.

"Cold, isn't it?" He driver commented with a chuckle.

Alfred nodded and smiled. "It always seems to be.. But I guess you can blame the gulf stream for that." He laughed softly. Poor little Island, caught in the way of an ocean that gave it unrelenting rain.

Just if the Midwest could get that water right now...

He gazed outside the window until James brought his attention back too the issues at hand.

"Alright, you are going to be staying in 10 Downing Street with the Prime Minister. We have already dropped your things off there. You will be arriving in ten minutes, if traffic corrapurates of course, and be formally invited in by the Prime Minister and his Deputy Prime Minister. You will have a night to rest. Then tomorrow, you will have formal lunch at 12:30, and a meeting. Then, at seven o'clock, you will be meeting His Majesty the King formally." He rattled off Alfred's schedule for the next two days. He perked up a bit at hearing that he would be meeting the King. That would be nice. He could talk to him about his family and the experiences he had when he was younger... Of course there meeting had political and diplomatic meaning, but they wouldn't be talking about policy. "There will be a dinner, then you will return to 10 Downing Street, around nine o'clock, and probably continue with another meeting..." The rain spotted the windows as he listened to the rest of his schedule of the weekend. He leaned over to look at papers and letters to him. He pulled out a bundle of letters from his inside blazer pocket. They where all from the citizens of the United States. All from the people he was changing the lives of. He glanced outside the window at the streets. They where clogged with traffic and horns blaring. "I swear we could get there faster just by walking." Alfred sighed as he pulled a letter out of the bunch. He read the return address. Wisconsin. He opened it messily. His eyes scanned the paper. It was from a farmer, concerned with the fertility of his fields.

He read the letters of stories, thanks, and concerns from Americans on his way to the townhouse with a black door.

Then they stopped. There was that black door, and there was that British press. He smiled softly and tightened the sash around his waist a bit, and tugged on his gloves. Alfred hid the letters in one of his pockets.

The door was opened from him from the outside and he exited the vehicle with a wide smile.

He couldn't help but look down at the end of the street. It was fenced off, similar to the fencing at the White House. He then turned his head towards the Prime Minister who was starting to walk towards him. Alfred approached him, hand stretched out. They smiled and went through the steps of a friendly greeting. Firm handshake, a clap on the shoulder a "Hello, how are you doing?"

And he couldn't help but notice how green his eyes where.

Nope. Nada. Look away.

So he did. He looked around up at the building with a smilie.

"You have a beautiful home, Mr. Prime Minister," he complicated.

Arthur forced a chuckle "And so do you Mr. President. Let me show you inside."

And he did. Arthur was defiantly leading as they walked.

"How do you like England so far?" Arthur inquired friendly.

"It's a bit rainy, but it's beautiful," Alfred assured. He nodded at the police officer standing outside the door and shook his hand.

They turned around and both waved towards the press.

"You learn quickly, eh?" Arthur chuckled softly. "You look like you're genially happy about being in England."

"Well, maybe that's because I am."

_'Well, maybe that's because I am.'_

That baffled Arthur. The president was already under so much stress, and travel only added to that. Why would he be happy for that? Besides, England was a rainy, cold, place.

And the president surly wasn't happy to see him. Why would anyone be?

Arthur came back to their conversation about policies and problems as they walked up the stairs of Number 11.

"And about the economy.." Alfred was beginning

"Mr. President, we have three days to have talks and smooth things out," Arthur interupted "But, I think both of us would prefer to just relax today. Am I right?"

The Brit could help but feel a bit happy when Alfred smiled back "Yes you are."

"So, how was your flight?" Arthur improvised, not wanting it to seem like they disliked each other.

"Long," Alfred chuckled lightly "But enjoyable too. What about your month?"

"Long," He chuckled impersonating Alfred a bit "Full of questions and traveling. Along with policy making and such. The usual."

Alfred nodded as he listened "What about your family?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, a bit surprised by the question. "You do know I'm not married, correct?"

"Yes, I know you're not married, but I heard that you're close to you're mother and that you have some brothers," He replied.

Arthur kept the blush down. Did Alfred really research into him that much?

"Yes, I do. My mother is alright, and my brothers are well...fine, I guess."

Alfred half smiled. Arthur had the feeling that Alfred knew something wasn't right between him and his brothers. "That's great."

"What about your sister? You have one, don't you?" Arthur said, trying to keep the conversation going as the walked up the next flight, passing framed photos and paintings.

"She's great. Her kids both got on high honor roll this quarter, and she's having fun at her job."

"Oh? What does she do?"Arthur asked, remotely curious.

"She's a teacher in our hometown," The American nodded. "Our mom was one two, and they're both reasons why I'm trying to improve the education system in America more."

Arthur wasn't expecting to get that much information in such a short amount of time. He had paid much attention too the elections the year before (wanting to know if he was going to be working with the same prick again, or who the next prick was), and had heard a bit about how Alfred would work to better education in America, and that he was a hometown kind of guy, but he didn't know that Alfred's sister was a teacher.

"And what's her name?" He inquired, just as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Amelia, and she has two kids; Ian and Annabel," He smiled.

"I assume you don't get to see them much," Arthur said. He certainly wasn't able too see his neices and nephews often because most of them lived outside of England, and his job of course.

"Not now, but I lived with them when I was in Congress. Their father left them when Amelia was still pregnant, so I kinda took the male role model position."

"That's very noble of you," Arthur smiled politely. "It must have been hard leaving them, huh?"

"Yeah...but they're both teenagers now. It would've been much harder if they where still little kids."

"Why's that?" Arthur asked a bit puzzled.

"Well.. they're just becoming more and more independate." He shrugged. "They can take care of themselves in certain ways now."

The Prime Minister nodded in understanding. He still found it was sweet that Alfred didn't move way and stayed with his sister to help her.

"Well, Mr. President, here's your room." Arthur said, nodding towards the door that was on his right.

"Thank you Mr. Prime Minister," Alfred smiled and opened the door.

Something over took Arthur "If you would like, you can come and join me for tea."

Alfred smiled back at him "I would like to. I'll see you then."

Arthur sighed as Alfred closed the door. Why on Earth had he just invited the git to tea? That was his one time of the day to be alone and relaxed... Oh well, might as well carry through with the invitation. Besides, it'd be marvelous to actually become friends with the President. He didn't seem to be too judgmental.. plus he was kinda attractive. Arthur hadn't found someone even a bit attractive (Okay that was a lie, but porn stars don't count!) in quite a bit of time.

Why was Arthur even thinking like that? He shook his head with a sigh. It wasn't like Alfred would want to jump into bed with him or even find /him/ attractive. Arthur really was a lost cause in that area. He had only had one serious relationship, and that was in secondary school with a boy who then died. Of course life would do that to him- take away the one person who cared about him, other than his mother.

Arthur walked back to his office, laying his head in his hands as he sighed unhappily. He looked sadly at the pile of papers before him.

He really wished that he didn't choose this profession. It was far to stressful. And lonely. He may have always been a loner, but he really wished that he had someone there to help relieve that stress.

Arthur let his head fall onto his desk. He just wanted some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND LET THE GAMES BEGIN! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH *Coughs*... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA.**

**I'm very sorry for the long breaks in between chapters. I will try to do it more on a schedule. I promise 3**

******_Edit:_ Hey guys... I want to say sorry for my poor wording on the first go around of this chapter. I didn't even realize it. I'm sorry to everyone I may have offended by my stupid wording. I think that London is a wonderful city, and I admire the history and age of the old buildings. I'm really very sorry. I've fixed it, and I hope that everyone (including the reviewer that pointed my mistake out) can enjoy it now.******


End file.
